The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zamioculcas, botanically known as Zamioculcas zamiifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HANSOTI13’. The new Zamioculcas is a naturally-occurring branch mutation from an unnamed, unpatented variegated selection of Zamioculcas zamiifolia. The new Zamioculcas was discovered and selected by the inventor, Ashish Hansoti as a single, green compact leaf from this variegated plant grown in a simple plastic greenhouse at Vangani, near Mumbai in India in the year 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the single leaf by vegetative cuttings at Vangani, near Mumbai in India showed variable characteristics. Further repeated selection for specific characteristics displayed by ‘HANSOTI13’, especially short internode space, resulted in the new Zamioculcas which is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations.